


I Don't Want To Be Marshal Anymore!

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [124]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Confessions, Cor Leonis Needs a Hug, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Life, Smut, Stress, Stress Relief, Supportive Ardyn Izunia, near panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Cor has had enough.He's stressed. His job is giving him endless headaches and at 55 years of age, Cor wants to quit. He's done with being Marshal. But that's the thing too many people depend on him for him to simply leave! He can't quit! But he can't stay either! He has no idea what to do!Lucky for Cor though, he has his wonderful husband to try and make it all better for him.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	I Don't Want To Be Marshal Anymore!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted fluffy Cordyn today! So here you are! 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Stress! 

Stress! Stress! Stress! 

Cor was done with it. This time he was really done! He wanted to quit. He was going to quit. He just simply could not take the endless stress of it all anymore! 

Placing his key in the door he allowed all the stress from the day to consume him. All he had in his ear, right from the morning until literally half an hour ago, was ‘Marshal can you do this?’ or ‘Marshal what do you think of?’ He was sick of it! He was sick of being that person that everyone went to. He didn’t understand why they kept trying to get his opinion on everything! Yes he may have a lot of experience but he was washed up. Outdated. Old. Other than Gilgamesh, he was the oldest commanding officer there and he had to admit, it was time to let others have the limelight. Time to take a step back and allow the youth to take control of these trying times. Others like Gladio, Ignis, Prom, Iris and Nyx. They all had ideas and strategies that were brilliant in keeping peace and fighting against daemons. Some of their ideas, Cor knew he would have never have thought up in a thousand years. All of them. They were clever, they were young and - this was what he thought anyway - just from living through this dark age they had gained more experience in 10 years then he had during his entire time in the Crownsguard. But because he was Cor the Immortal, people assumed that he could adapt to most situations and he could, granted, not as well as he used to be able to but that wasn’t the point. The point was, he was simply getting tired of adapting. He was getting tired of the endless pieces of paper thrown his way, he was getting tired of the council saying his ideas weren’t good enough and then taking them as their own and implementing them. He was getting tired of people saying he was old. He knew he was old. Unless you were Ardyn, Somnus or Gilgamesh you didn’t get to a ripe young age and stop ageing all of a sudden! 

He was done. 

He was just done. 

He didn’t want to be the Marshal of the Crownsguard anymore. 

Face hardening, he turned the key in the lock and allowed the words to settle in. When he thought about it for a second longer, he realised he  _ really  _ didn’t want to be Marshal anymore. He never thought he’d admit that. He loved his job. He still did but… not like before. Not like at the beginning. All the thrill that the danger brought him had vanished. The magic of going out into the battlefield and knowing his enemy would run the other way was gone. Without those two things… he didn’t see the point in keeping the title anymore. 

That was it. 

He wanted to quit. 

“Hello, my darling, Marshal Cor Leonis!” 

Cor glanced up, closing the door behind him with one hand, as Ardyn gave him a cheeky grin. His husband was lounging on one of the sofas, a book open and laying flat on his chest. 

Cor didn’t say hello back. He threw his bag on the floor and yelled out in pure frustration. 

“I don’t want to be the Marshal anymore!” 

Through tired eyes, Cor locked them with that of his husband’s and Ardyn looked more than surprised. Cor didn’t care. He really didn’t.

“I just can’t do it anymore! I can’t handle the stress!” 

“Alright, alright.” Ardyn shot out of his seat, phasing over to him, holding on to Cor’s waist as his husband began to tear up. “It’s alright darling. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

Cor rubbed his eyes aggressively, stepping out of Ardyn’s hold. “That’s the thing! I do! I can’t quit now! People depend on me! And I will let them down and-” 

“No, Cor that is quite enough. You will not be letting anyone down by putting your mental well being first!” Ardyn interrupted him, giving him space as he thought one of Cor’s panic attacks were about to come on. 

“But Regis-” 

“Will understand.” 

“No he won’t.” Cor took in a deep breath, sitting on one of the single chairs, burying his face into his hands. “He will only say he will. Clarus will be the same! They will pretend! But-but I can’t do it, Ardyn. Not after my near relapse. I can’t do it anymore.” 

Tears of frustration leaked out of his eyes as he tried to block out the dim candle lights. This was the thing that was upsetting him. No matter how much he wanted to quit, no matter how much he thought it would benefit the youth of Eos, he couldn’t. 

Backing out now, months, maybe weeks before Noctis was due to return would be seen as cowardly; and it may seem as if he lacked any confidence in Noctis. That couldn’t be any further from the truth. He wanted to quit for him, for his head more than anything. But no one was going to let him. No one was going to see it as beneficial. They would see it as cowardly, unprofessional, cruel even.

So he couldn’t quit… 

He didn’t know what to do. 

Cor tensed up more as he felt Ardyn wrap his arms around him before gently rocking him side to side, playing with his hair in an attempt to calm him down. 

“It’s alright, darling. I’ve got you.”Ardyn whispered. 

His words finally gave Cor permission to cry out his frustration. 

But he felt so stupid crying over something like this! He… he would never have done this in his youth. There were some days before where he wanted to quit so he could spend time with Ardyn and Prom, but he pulled himself together and got on with it. Because it was his duty to his country, his King, his family. He pushed on for all of them. So why couldn’t he find the motivation to do it now! 

“I am sorry Ardyn.” Cor wept, hot tears rolling down his face.

“Hey, you silly billy!”Ardyn laughed, letting go of him to cup his beautiful face in his hands. “Crying is something you clearly need to do. Carry on.” 

Cor turned his head, kissing one of Ardyn’s hands, while holding on to the man’s forearms for comfort. He really needed comfort right now. He really, really needed it.

“Oh my darling.” Ardyn cooed, shuffling on his knees so he was in a comfier position. “Please tell me what has brought this on all of a sudden? You seemed fine this morning.” 

Cor sniffled, letting Ardyn wipe his cold thumb across his cheek to wipe the tears away. “My near relapse for starters.” 

“Yes, but darling, that was my fault.” 

“It wasn’t just you. I’ve been stressed for months. It was bound to creep up on me at some point.” 

“Ah.” Ardyn said, letting go a massive sigh. “It’s the stress.”

Cor shrugged. 

He’d be lying if things hadn’t gotten more intense and stressed lately. More and more daemons were breaking through the wall. The threat of the clash with Bahamut was drawing near and the fall out of Ardyn finding out about Somnus’s sacrifice was still fresh.

So maybe it was stress. 

But… 

“If I am honest, Ardyn, I have wanted to quit my job for a while.”

“How long is a while?”

“5 maybe 6 years.”

“You didn’t think to tell me?” Ardyn asked, brushing his lips against Cor’s to provide a sense of security. “I could have helped you to figure something out without you getting all stressed and upset.” 

“I know.” Cor said apologetically, joining Ardyn in with the small kisses. “I… I just…”

“Like to give yourself headaches and put others first. I do love that about you, my darling, but for once you are going to put yourself first.” Ardyn said, giving him a final kiss on the nose before pulling away from him. “Got it?” 

Cor nodded. 

“So tell me, do you still want to quit?” Ardyn asked, removing his hand’s from Cor’s face and placing them on his waist. 

Cor nodded again. He was certain he did. 100% positive that he did. 

“Understood. Now, tell me? Would you like to quit before the dawn or after the dawn? Before you come up with any excuses as to why you can’t quit now, your head and its stability is the only reason I need to hear. I want my husband to be happy and healthy, I don’t want you sad or stressed. Whatever you want to do, that is what will happen. Regardless of what anyone else thinks.”

“But Ardyn-”

“Uhp!” 

Cor closed his mouth at Ardyn’s high pitched voice before nodding to tell him he understood what Ardyn wanted to hear come out of his mouth the next time he spoke. He wanted an answer to his question. Cor didn’t know what one to give him. There were so many advantages and disadvantages to both options and he couldn’t think! 

“To be honest, Ass Hat, I don’t know.” Cor said lowly yet truthfully. 

“That is equally as fine as giving me an answer.” Ardyn stated, running his hands from Cor’s waist to his thighs. 

Cor shuddered at the sensation. He loved the way Ardyn’s nails clawed at his skin. Even through the material of his uniform, he could feel the sharp nails. Cor hummed in delight when Ardyn continued to run them up and down his thighs, slowly working his way to his inner thighs. 

“Darling, to be honest with you, I think you are very stressed and are in need of some relaxation. Would you allow me the honour of relieving you from this horrible plague?” 

The Marshal nodded, purposely opening his legs wider so Ardyn could get to his belt and zipper. He knew exactly what Ardyn meant. The thought of having his gorgeous husband’s mouth around his cock… yeah that would certainly destress him. 

When Cor felt a greedy pair of lips attack his own, he grinned. Also knowing that Ardyn was waiting, like he always did now, for verbal consent. He didn’t have to do that anymore but he loved him so much for always keeping his thoughts in mind. “Please, relieve me.” 

“But of course my darling!” 

Cor glanced down to his crotch, watching with lust coated eyes as Ardyn undid his belt. His husband was swift, making short work of the zip and button before carefully reaching into his trousers to give him a quick stroke through his underwear. 

Cor groaned, feeling himself getting harder as his husband continued to pet him. 

“Do you like that?” Ardyn chuckled, ever so slightly picking up the pace. 

“Yeah.” Cor murmured, his cock now sitting uncomfortably in his underwear. “Please, can you not tease me today?” 

Ardyn continued to pet him seemingly ignoring his question, staring into Cor’s eyes like they were the most precious thing in all of Eos. “Of course. I just want to make sure you are well looked after, My Mar- darling.”

“You can look after me by putting my dick in your mouth.” Cor ordered, fighting the urge to grab Ardyn’s hand to make him go faster. 

“Oh, ever so demanding.” Ardyn winked as he stopped stroking him, forcing Cor to frown at the sudden lack of friction. “I will gladly put my mouth to good use. Then I will run you a bath, make you a lovely dinner while you are in the tub. Once you have finished a warm cup of coffee and food will be awaiting you. To end the evening we can cuddle up in bed before sleeping. Does that meet your expectation for the rest of the evening?” 

“Yeah, whatever!” Cor gritted his teeth - and because Ardyn was being a dick - and shoved his hand into his underwear to bring his cock out into the open air. 

Before Cor could attempt to relieve himself, Ardyn held on to his wrist to stop him. Cor looked at his husband’s amazing eyes and not once did Ardyn look away from him as he lowered his head down to his crotch; taking hold of his erection carefully. Ardyn’s freezing cold finger tips made him wince but he dared not look away. 

“I love you.” Ardyn whispered, giving his head a gentle kiss. 

Cor bit his lip fighting back a moan as Ardyn took him wholly into his mouth. 

_ Gods that felt good! _

Cor let his head fall back to the sofa, feeling Ardyn run his tongue along his shaft, while he sucked him off. Ardyn wasn’t being slow about it either. He was being harsh, using long and hard sucks that were forcing Cor to groan in utter bliss. He could feel his cock begin to swell in Ardyn’s deliciously hot mouth. When he felt the sharp ridges of Ardyn’s teeth scrape along him, Cor grabbed the arms of the chair tightly, digging his nails into the fabric, instead of Ardyn’s head so he didn’t hurt him.

“I fucking love you too!” Cor panted heavily, body finally taking control.

Cor began to roll his hips, not forcibly but enough to tell his husband he wanted more. Ardyn did not disappoint. Cor moaned deeply, as Ardyn went right down to his hilt, not stopping once to take a breath as the licks and sucks became harsher and harsher, forcing Cor’s mind into a frenzy.

Cor began to see stars and he could no longer fight with himself. He grabbed on to Ardyn’s mane and hooked his knees behind the man’s head and began rocking himself right to the back of Ardyn’s throat mercilessly. When he felt Ardyn hum with pleasure, making his cock vibrate faster, he wanted to come. 

“Ardyn!” Cor moaned, thrusting deeper and harder then before, bathing in pleasure and lust as went Ardyn dug his nails deeper into his thighs. “Ardyn!”

He didn’t care how embarrassing it was that Ardyn had the ability to make him want to come so quickly, he needed it. He needed the release and the pleasure it brought him.

With one final hard suck, that was it. 

Cor cried out his husband’s name riding his orgasm, Ardyn’s mouth still wrapped around his cock, swallowing all his semen, not allowing a single drop to leave his mouth. 

Cor flopped back into the sofa, panting heavily, gently stroking Ardyn’s hair as his husband slowly removed him from his body. Cor let go a loving smile as he felt Ardyn straddle himself into his lap with the goal of plastering his face in tiny kisses.

Cor could never deny Ardyn that. 

He joined in and muttered sweet nothings of thanks and love at this amazing man. 

Ardyn laughed. “You are welcome, my darling. How about that bath?” 

Cor shook his head and wrapped his arms around Ardyn’s waist, point blank refusing to let him go. “No.” 

“Hugs already? What about dinner?” 

“Sod dinner. I only want you.” 

Ardyn smiled, hugging Cor back, as he planted a single kiss on the top of his head. “I only want you too.” 


End file.
